Tres amigos, dos mundos, un destino
by Nahomi Yokai
Summary: Ellos eran chicos normales, iban a la escuela, hablaban con sus amigos, todo lo que hace un típico adolescente...al menos hace poco, cuando descubrieron la verdad de su origen, ellos no eran nada normales, son shinobi de la aldea de Konoha y ellos salvarán al mundo ninja acompañen a Mari, Leo y Laura en su camino ninja. Clasificación T por groserías y estupideces.
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Cómo llegamos a este lugar?

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic publicado en la página, esta historia está tambien en , pero está tambien aquí porque me gustaría que otros se entretengan con mis historias, bueno, los dejo para que no se aburran.

Nota:

-Diálogos-

-/pensamientos/-

-(Notas de autor/autores)-

-**voz de ser supremo, bijuu, bestia zodiacal o invocación**-

Tres personas estaban en una playa soleada localizada en la costa de el estado de Veracruz, una de ellas era una niña de cabello castaño hasta media espalda, ojos café y aparentes 12 años, traía puesto un bañador de cuerpo completo de color negro; una niña que tenía el cabello largo y oscuro en forma de trenza, ojos grises, que traía puesto un vestido corto color aguamarina; y un niño más alto que sus amigas, con el cabello color negro, ojos cafés y de la misma edad que ambas chicas, traía puesto un traje de baño azul y una camisa roja; la chica del bañador negro, que estaba en el agua, de repente les habló:

- Oigan, creo que encontré algo... ah, no, es solo un alga... ¡no, sí es algo, vengan!

El chico y la otra chica se acercaron al agua, en la orilla habían nueve piedras extrañas, dos eran rojas con tres tomoes cada una, otra dorada con tres marcas de garra negras, otra tenía un perro gris, otra un cangrejo rojo, otra un dragón plateado, otra traía un pez negro y uno blanco, otra de lo que parecía ser un caballo marrón y la última, un coyote gris cargando una báscula dorada. La chica del bañador negro les dice:

- ¿A qué son geniales?... eso sonó tan español, debo dejar de ver al Rubius

- Buena idea, oye Lau, ¿qué crees que sean? - dice el chico

- No sé - responde Lau, la chica del vestido

- ¡Yo quiero llevármelas!, ¿y si son un portal a la sociedad de almas?, ¡eso sería increíble!

- Mari... yo creo que estás exagerando, sólo han de ser piedras de artesanía

- Creo que Laura tiene razón, es algo bobo lo que dices, Mari..., sin ofender

- ¿Verdad que sí Leo?

- Sólo les falta IMAGINACIÓN - dice Mari en tono dramático

- No, a ti te falta ver menos Bob Esponja

- ¡Rayos!

- De todos modos, ¿qué es eso?

- mmm..., no sé, pero quiero una, ¿y si nos las repartimos?

- Yeap

Marischen agarró la dorada con las garras negras, el dragón y los dos peces; Laura una de las de los tomoes, la del perro y las del cangrejo; mientras Leonardo agarraba las tres restantes. Las guardaron y volvieron a sus casas.

*Casa de Mari*

Mari fué a su habitación, seguro que fue un día muy divertido, había podido volver a ver a Lau y Leo, cuánto los extrañaba; se cambió a su pijama, agarró su bolso, de donde sacó su celular y envió un mensaje por Facebook a sus amigos.

Mari: Intentemos reunirnos mañana también.

Lau: ¡Si!, good idea, soy bilingüe :)

Leo: Sigue soñando, ¿qué tal si nos reunimos en mi casa?, ya me dieron permiso.

Mari: Ok

Lau: Vale

Mari: Oigan, ¿ya vieron Shingeki no Kyojin?

Lau: No, pero finjamos que lo veré, ¿de acuerdo?

Mari: De acuerdo, oigan me debo desconectar, nos vemos luego, ¡bye!

Leo: Bye

Lau: Chau

De pronto un estruendo se escuchó en la sala de estar, Mari rodó hasta caerse de la cama en la que estaba, después otro estruendo, que ella detectó como una explosión, sujetó su bolso y bajó, buscó con la mirada al intruso, vió que no había nadie y la puerta estaba abierta, asomó la cabeza y vió algo inimaginable, su madre se movía de un lado al otro a velocidades asombrosas, velocidades sumamente difíciles, si es que no imposibles, de archivar para el ser humano, esquivaba figuras blancas que parecían animales, del otro lado había un hombre rubio de ojos azules, su cabello estaba atado a modo de coleta y dejaba caer un fleco sobre su ojo, al parecer él lanzaba las figuras blancas que estallaban...pero lo que llamó su atención fue la túnica que llevaba...negra con nubes rojas. Mari dijo para sí misma:

- ¿Eh?, ¿A-kat... su-ki?

Posteriormente Mari sacó,su celular y mandó un mensaje.

*Minutos antes en casa de Lau*

Laura estaba en su cama, en la laptop, quería saber de esas piedras, pero no encontró nada, se recostó y agarró su bolso, lo había preparado por si hacían una pijamada, y ese podría ser el caso, de repente le llegó un mensaje, dirigió la mirada a su laptop, cambiando la pestaña en la que estaba a la de Facebook, y lo leyó:

Mari: Intentemos reunirnos mañana también.

Ella sonrió y respondió el mensaje:

Lau: ¡Si!, good idea, soy bilingüe :)

Leo: Sigue soñando, ¿qué tal si nos reunimos en mi casa?, ya me dieron permiso.

Mari: Ok

Lau: Vale

Mari: Oigan, ¿ya vieron Shingeki no Kyojin?

Lau: No, pero finjamos que lo veré, ¿de acuerdo?

Mari: De acuerdo, oigan me debo desconectar, nos vemos luego, ¡bye!

Leo: Bye

Lau: Chau

Laura apagó su laptop y vió por la ventana, cuando escuchó un ruido como de pájaros furiosos y de fuego (Lau: ¡Angry birds!) (Mari: Laura-teme) (Lau: Recuerda, hay que tener IMAGINACIÓN) (Mari: No sabes como me muero de risa) (Lau: No te mueras Mari, se que es muy gracioso, pero no es necesario que te mueras antes de que tu mamá sepa de qué trata Outlast) (Mari: Continuemos, los lectores nos aman, pero supongo que prefieren leer el fanfic) Laura fue a la puerta de la sala y se asomó por la puerta de la entrada, vió a un hombre de cabello rojo, que lanzaba algo a su madre, mientras ella esquivaba ágilmente los ataques y a la vez, de su boca, contraatacaba con fuego, Laura sintió que algo le llegaba al móvil y lo revisó:

Mari: ¡Cuidado con las túnicas negras de nubes rojas!

Lau entrecerró sus ojos y vió, en la oscuridad, una túnica negra... con nubes rojas.

*Minutos antes en casa de Leo*

Leo estaba jugando Xbox, había sido un buen día, sus padres le habían permitido invitar a Lau y Mari a la casa, iba a pausar el juego para tomar agua, cuando sonó su móvil:

Mari: Intentemos reunirnos mañana también

Lau: ¡Si!, good idea, soy bilingüe :)

Leo respondió:

Leo: Sigue soñando, ¿qué tal si nos reunimos en mi casa?, ya me dieron permiso.

Mari: Ok

Lau: Vale

Mari: Oigan, ¿ya vieron Shingeki no Kyojin?

Lau: No, pero finjamos que lo veré, ¿de acuerdo?

Mari: De acuerdo, oigan me debo desconectar, nos vemos luego, ¡bye!

Leo: Bye

Lau: Chau

Leo bajó las escaleras y de repente escuchó un golpe, salió a la calle y vió a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos que lanzaba fuego de su boca, su madre estaba ahí, luchando en un cuerpo a cuerpo a velocidades inimaginables, su móvil vibró y vió un mensaje:

Mari:¡Cuidado con las túnicas negras de nubes rojas!

Leo volvió a fijar su vista en el sujeto...y vió la túnica de nubes rojas.

*Al mismo tiempo, en las diferentes casas*

Sus "madres" solo pensaban protegerlos, así que los enviaron de regreso a su tierra natal.

Madres: _**LAS 9 PIEDRAS FUERON REMOVIDAS POR SUS PORTADORES, LOS TRES PERDIDOS: MIZUKI AKUDORAG, YUMIKO UCHIHA y NATSU UCHIHA VOLVERÁN A DONDE PERTENECEN, KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO, SUNAGAKURE NO SATO, TAKIGAKURE NO SATO, KUMOGAKURE NO SATO Y KIRIGAKURE NO SATO…**_

El suelo debajo de Mari, Leo y Lau brilló mientras unos símbolos extraños aparecían en el suelo, Mari abrió enormemente los ojos, ella había visto que en el cuarto de su madre habían unos símbolos parecidos, el brillo los atrapó a cada uno y desaparecieron de ese lugar.

*EN OTRO MUNDO*

Tres personas caminaban por el bosque de Konoha, uno era un hombre peliplata con una máscara en la parte inferior de su rostro, este era Kakashi Hatake; otro era un hombre azabache con un cigarro en la boca, este era Asuma Sarutobi; por último había una mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos, esta era Kurenai Yuuhi; los tres caminaban pacíficamente cuando vieron que tres sellos brillaban en donde ellos estaban, justo en ese momento aparecieron tres rayos de luz que revelaron a tres personas, una niña de cabello negro como la noche, otra niña de cabellos platinados y un niño de cabello negro, en los sellos se marcaban sus respectivos nombres...Yumiko Uchiha, Mizuki Akudorag y Natsu Uchiha, los tres adultos abrieron los ojos al ver a dos Uchiha frente a ellos, cargaron a los tres niños y los llevaron a un hospital; se retiraron a esperar noticias, los tres niños inconscientes eran desconocidos para todos, pero siguieron buscando, mientras tanto la de pelo plateado, alias Mizuki, se despertó:

- Ah, tengo hecha mierda la cabeza, ¿pero que pasó?...¿Laura?, ¿Leo?

Así es, Mari era Mizuki, Laura era Yumiko y Leonardo era Natsu, pero no sabían eso, Laura y Leo despertaron lentamente, se vieron entre si y abrieron los ojos enormemente, Laura habló

- ¿Eh? ¿Son Mari y Leo?

- Sí, bueno eso creo - responde Leo, alias Natsu, confundido

- También yo

- Tienes el cabello más raro que he visto en toda mi vida, Mari...

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿de qué color?

- Plata... como Zola, de Blue Dragon, ¡tu sueño hecho realidad!

- Yey, no saben como me parto de la risa... se ven muy parecidos ustedes dos...

- ¡¿Qué?! - dicen al unísono Lau y Leo, o como se llaman ahora, Yumiko y Natsu y Natsu

(Mari: estas apariencias:

Mizuki Akudorag: .mx/archivos/temp/12440/400_1317446947_

Yumiko Uchiha: . /horadeaventura/es/images/b/b8/Pelo_ g

Natsu Uchiha: .

)

- Oh... que raro... pero bueno, no importa, hay que salir de aquí - dice al final Yumiko

Mizuki de repente se tapó la nariz como si respirase algo tóxico, comenzó a ver de donde pertenecía dicho olor

- Que horror, ¡huele a muerto!

- ¿Segura Mizuki?

- Sí, es como si... espera, ¿cómo me llamaste?

- ¿Eh?, no sé, ¿no te llamé por tu nombre?

- No, me acabas de llamar Mizuki,¿verdad?

- No sé, ¿qué dices tu, Yumiko?

- Yo digo que te golpeaste la cabeza con algo Natsu... espera, ¿por qué no puedo decir tu nombre?

**- Porque ese es su nombre**

Todos voltearon a ver en todas direcciones, escucharon un chasquido de lengua, pero parecía provenir de todas parte.

**- No me podrán ver, yo soy un dios, soy Kami**

- O por dios, ¿Kami?, como ¡¿KAMI-SAMA?!

- Y dicen que yo soy el raro...

- No, tú eres raro, Mizuki sólo ve demasiado anime

**- Sí, soy Kami, el dios supremo, ustedes ahora están en su dimensión natal... las naciones elementales**

- No, que va, Natsu y yo somos de Veracruz y Mizuki de Manzanillo

- Es sólo una mala broma, después van a decir que somos de Minecraft o de algo peor como My Little Pony- dijo Natsu entre risas

- ¡Cállense!, están frente a Kami-sama-gritó Mizuki

- /Esta se pasó con el azúcar/ - pensó Yumiko

- Por favor, continúe

**- ejem, como decía, ustedes pertenecen aquí, sus protectoras, a las que llamaban madres, me pidieron que les explicará que pasaba, no quiero interrupciones... primero, sus nombres son: Yumiko Uchiha, Natsu Uchiha y Mizuki Akudorag, en este mundo tienen 8 años, lo siguiente sería hablarles de sus clanes, primero el clan Akudorag, no hablaré mucho de sus habilidades, sólo te diré que debes buscar a los dragones, que están dentro del complejo Uchiha, el clan estaba oculto entre los Uchihas, pero fue erradicado en una masacre, tu madre te envió a ese otro mundo junto con tus otros dos... conocidos, ahora, Yumiko y Natsu, ustedes dos son hermanos de Itachi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha, hijos de Mikoto Uchiha y Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto sabía de la próxima masacre de los Uchiha, pero sólo pudo enviarlos a ustedes dos con Mizuki, Itachi, su hermano mayor ocasionó la masacre, dejando vivo a su hermano menor Sasuke, que es trillizo de ustedes, ambos creen que ustedes murieron, pero eso lo pueden arreglar; estoy seguro que en su mundo escucharon de algo llamado Naruto, hecho por una persona llamada Masashi Kishimoto, que es, en realidad, un ninja vidente que usaron sus protectoras para que supieran su futuro. Ustedes asistirán a la academia de ninjas y completarán sus propios destinos, ustedes son los tres perdidos en el espacio... bueno, ya no tengo tiempo, buena suerte**

La voz desapareció, dejando mudos a los jóvenes de doce años, al parecer habían sido engañados toda la vida a sus espaldas... y lo peor es que no se habían dado cuenta.

- ¿Naruto?, ¡¿dragones?!, no hay dragones en la serie de Naruto, y el juubi no cuenta... pero... no entiendo nada

- Pues tu eres la única que ha visto la serie lo suficiente como para hacer una biografía de ella

- Sí, es verdad, veras, el que comenzó con la historia del Ninjutsu fue...

- Esto se tardará un rato... entonces... ¿somos hermanos?

- Eso parece, pero hay que encontrar a Sasuke, quiero saber quien es el mayor o... mejor dicho el que manda

- Kaguya fue la... espera, ¿Sasuke?, yo lo conozco, es el rival del protagonista, Naruto

Escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta, los tres se callaron al ver entrar a alguien que parecía ser un doctor, quien dijo:

- Sus signos vitales están estables, ¿son ninjas de Konoha?

- Q... - decía Natsu hasta qué fue interrumpido por Mizuki

- Somos civiles, queríamos intentar unirnos a las filas shinobi para servir, pero tuvimos un problema y no pudimos registrarnos a tiempo, nos gustaría ver si el Hokage podría ayudarnos en el asunto, Medicnin-san

- Ja, bien, iré a ver si está disponible, pueden vestirse y agarrar sus cosas, están en los vestidores

- Arigato

El doctor se retiró mientras Natsu y Yumiko veían a Mizuki con cara de WTF.

Yumiko dijo:

- ¿Y eso?

- Honoríficos y modales, necesitan aprenderlos, ahora, yo puedo hablarles de los Uchiha, pero primero hay que quitarnos estas batas de hospital, cambiarnos e ir por algo de comer a algún lado -

- Yo digo lo mismo

- Jajaja, sólo puedo imaginar a Naruto atragantandose con fideos de un vídeo que aparecía en un videojuego que jugaba con unos primos, lol -

Los tres se pusieron su ropa, que había cambiado en cuanto llegaron , Mizuki traía puesto un top negro y shorts, su top era cubierto por una blusa de rejillas, unas sandalias ninja negras, una espada de filo plateado estaba colgando de su cadera y se ató el cabello, que ahora le llegaba a las caderas, en una coleta alta; Yumiko traía una blusa azul de manga corta, un short también y unas sandalias ninja blancas, su cabello estaba atado como un chongo y de arma traía un arco color negro y un carcaj con flechas plateadas en la espalda; Natsu traía una camiseta suelta de color negro, unas bermudas azules, un arco blanco con carcaj de flechas plateadas, que estaba en su espalda, y traía puestas unas sandalias ninja negras; así pudieron apreciar mejor sus cuerpos, Mizuki poseía una piel blanca de porcelana mientras los hermanos Uchiha tenían una menos blanca pero no tostada, los ojos de Mizuki eran azules y alargados mientras que los de los Uchiha eran completamente negros, en la espalda de los Uchiha había un símbolo de un abanico de papel mientras que en el de la joven Akdorag habían unas marcas rojas como si de marcas de garras se tratarán, las uñas de la joven eran similares a garras y, si los gemelos se concentraban, podían volver sus ojos un poco carmesí, salieron y Mizuki habló:

- Entonces... si este es el mundo de Naruto... él debería estar en el Ichiraku's con Iruka-sensei

- ¿Ese de los fideos que dijo Yumiko? - preguntó Natsu

- Ese mero

Mizuki los guió por toda la aldea hasta detenerse frente a un puesto que decía Ichiraku's ramen, entraron y no había nadie, Mizuki abrió los ojos con preocupación

- Oh, no..., entonces..., síganme, ¡hay que ir a casa de Naruto!

Corrieron a una dirección que Mizuki conocía más que nadie, se detuvieron cuando oyeron a alguien lloriquear, se asomaron por un callejón, ahí estaba... un rubio de ojos azules y marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, estaba cubierto de su propia sangre y apenas podía levantarse, Yumiko hablo preocupada:

- Es... ¿él?

- Sí... EJEM (Lau: EJEMplo XD)(Mari: Eres lo que le da estupidez a la historia) (Lau: XP, que tú no tengas sentido del humor no es mi problema)(Mari: Sabes, por eso te adoro)

Naruto vió desubicado hacia la albina, quien le sonrió, después volteó a ver a los dos azabaches, quienes lo vieron con curiosidad, Natsu habló:

- Eres Naruto, ¿verdad?

- Sí...

- ¿Quieres ayuda?

- No, qué va, esto no es sangre, es salsa de los fideos, y estoy en el piso porque me dormí encima..., ¡claro que quiero ayuda!- contestó un Naruto entre sarcástico y venenoso

- Tienes un gran genio, ven, te carga Natsu- dijo una Mizuki sonriente

- ¿Y por qué yo?

- ¿Y por qué no?- contestó la Akudorag

- ¿Porque eres el único niño?, tal vez - responde Yumiko

-Y ni para decir hombre, con eso de que ahora tenemos 8 años - dijo Mizuki pensante

- ¡Dejen de hablar y ayúdenme! - les dice Naruto furioso

- Ah, cierto - contestaron los tres al unísono

Natsu cargó a Naruto sobre su espalda, aunque de mala gana y comenzó a caminar con las chicas hacia el departamento que tenía el rubio, quien habló sorprendido:

- ¿Cómo saben dónde está mi casa?, dattebayo

- Te conocemos más de lo que crees, mi querido Naruto Uzumaki -dijo Mizuki con tono filosofal

- Verás, venimos de otro mundo, donde tú eres una especie de caricatura o programa llamado anime, la traumada que tengo al lado vio tu serie demasiado, tanto que te conoce más que a ella misma, pero es la única super fan de anime, osea la única otaku, de nosotros, la única que te conoce más de lo que crees y está encantada de estar en este mundo - dice Yumiko en tono entre burla y broma

- Gracias por mi biografía, pero nadie más debe saber de este asunto, deberíamos de mantenerlo más secreto, no sabemos quién podría estar escuchando - susurró Mizuki

- De acuerdo, como quieras, pero supongo que podríamos, a menos de que sea un chismoso, confiar en el principal -

- Concuerdo con eso, también podríamos decirle a un par de personas más, pero por ahora no

- Claro, no te preocupes se guardar un secreto, no como Natsu, diciéndole a todo nuestro salón..., ya sabes, que estabas escribiendo libros que pronto te harían famosa - (Lau: :D)

-¿En serio dijo eso?

- No, claro que no, eso no es cierto, que mentirosa eres Yumiko - dice Natsu a toda prisa

- ¿Quién dijo que eras tú? - dice Yumiko con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Oh - responde Natsu apenado

- Loooool - dijo Mizuki para después abrir los ojos con sorpresa - ¡¿Si lo hiciste?! -

- No sé..., tal vez -

- Sólo no te hago nada porque está Naruto presente y no vamos a dar una mala impresión -

- ¿Ya casi llegamos?, tengo hambre y sueño - dice Naruto, después de haber escuchado el parloteo de los niños

- Claro que sí Naruto-kun - dijo dulcemente Mizuki

- A Naruto le gusta... ¿cómo se llama?..., ¡Sakura!, no tú - le susurra Yumiko a Mizuki

- Shhht - la calló Mizuki -Quiero ver Naruhina, por nada del mundo dejaré que sea Narusaku... a parte... ya tengo novio y lo sabes - susurró de vuelta la albina

- No tengo ni idea de quiénes o qué sea lo que dijiste -

- Naruhina es una pareja entre Naruto y Hinata, quien ama secretamente a Naruto; Narusaku es la pareja de Naruto y Sakura, que "ama" a Sasuke, es una Fangirl -

- Ok, como quieras -

- Mizuki...- dijo Natsu

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No sé si te diste cuenta que yo no sé el camino a casa de Naruto - dice Natsu un poco apenado

- Oh claro, ve a la derecha... sí, ahora vamos recto hasta ver una desviación, la cual tomamos para después girar acá...vualá -

Los tres se detuvieron frente a un departamento que, según Mizuki, era el de Naruto, estaba deteriorado y se podía ver en la pared que alguien había pintado las palabras "muérete demonio", lo cual enfureció a Mizuki y confundió a Natsu y Yumiko, Natsu hablo:

- ¿Demonio?, ¿Por qué te dicen así? -

- No sé...-contestó triste Naruto

- Yo sí- dijo Mizuki

- Yo un poco

- ¿Me lo pueden explicar? - preguntó Naruto curioso

- Mejor después, primero hay que curarte- respondió Mizuki

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Capítulo 2: La verdad del 10 de Octubre

**Capítulo 2: La verdad del 10 de Octubre**

Yumiko estaba sentada en un sofá mientras Natsu investigaba la casa y Mizuki curaba a Naruto como podía, en serio le dolía ver a uno de sus ídolos tan herido, por lo que la Akudorag pensó:

-/Juro que volveré a Naruto alguien fuerte ahora, no sé cómo, pero puede que deba encontrar información sobre mi pasado/- después dijo en voz alta -Natsu, ¿puedes traerme ramen?, ya sabes, lo que parece sopa maruchan

-Sí..., aquí tienes

Ambos vieron a Naruto, el cual se encontraba recostado en las piernas de la chica y tenía un sonrojo apenas perceptible, haciendo reír a Mizuki y ocasionando un chasquido de lengua de parte de el Uchiha, Yumiko habló en voz alta:

- Si no los conociera diría que parecen casados

- Nya, no digas eso, yo no te he dicho nada... no aún- dijo Mizuki malévolamente

- ¿Que hay con el "Nya"?- preguntó la Uchiha

- No sé, me dió la gana decirlo... ah, a lo que iba, ¿quieres comer, Naruto-kun?

El rubio asintió tímidamente mientras la chica le entregaba el vaso de ramen, el cual técnicamente fue vaciado en cinco segundos, entonces Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y habló:

- Eh... Mizuki-san...

- Nononononono, réstale el título, que somos iguales

- Ha-Hai... si es que lo que dice Yumiko... chan es cierto y usted me conoce, ¿por qué le agrado?, todos me odian sin razón alguna y...

- Mira, las apariencias son lo de menos, si no nunca nos habríamos juntado con Mizuki - dijo burlona Yumiko

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó la albina

- Por Forever Alone - contestó Yumiko

- Te odio...

- Yo también te quiero

Naruto en cambio decidió no poner atención a la pelea de chicas y habló con Natsu:

- Entonces... Natsu-san... ¿en serio son de otro mundo?

- Creo que sí, o sea, nacimos aquí, pero terminamos en otro mundo; acabamos de descubrir que somos de clanes importantes también, bueno, al menos Yumiko y yo lo somos, no sabemos mucho del de Mizuki, nosotros dos somos Uchiha

-¿Uchiha?, ¿Cómo de Sasuke Uchiha?

- Sí, supuestamente él es nuestro hermano... ¿Qué edad tienes Naruto?

- Siete, cumplo ocho en una semana

- Ah, debo recordarles algo a las chicas

Ambos centraron su atención a las chicas y abrieron sus ojos inmensamente, pues no estaban ahí, de repente escucharon:

- ¿Así que dices que los Uchiha somos qué?

- Emos sin remedio, pero admito que hay tres Uchiha que no creo que lo sean

- Ah, ¿sí?, pues... ¡nunca llegarás a la sociedad de almas!

- Retira eso copia de Katniss

- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver, ojos de salamandra?

- No sé, se me vino a la mente... ojos rojos

- En serio eres mala con las palabras

- No es mi estilo

- Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos?, oh, ¡ven a mi Salamandra!

- ¡Te voy a dar una paliza que hasta tu padre lo va a sentir!

Ambos asomaron sus cabezas por la ventana y vieron que las dos chicas estaban en la calle con los ojos cambiados, los ojos grises-azulados de Mizuki eran ahora de un brillante carmesí con la pupila vertical negra, mientras que los ojos negros de Yumiko ahora contenían un color rojo con un tomoe negro, ambas se pusieron en lo que parecían posiciones de pelea

(Lau: Te pasaste con la pelea O_O) (Mari: ya se, pero estas peleas serán para crear una rivalidad/amistad...me encanta esa clase de amistad) (Lau: ¿ok?) (Mari: :D) (Lau: muy mal, muy mal)

- Puede que no conozca este mundo, pero tengo mi orgullo

- Sí, he escuchado que el orgullo Uchiha rivaliza con su Ego

- Yo no diré nada... sólo... ELEMENTO FUEGO: JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO

- Maldita, ¿Así que sí sabes el elemento de tu clan?, pues déjame decirte algo: ELEMENTO AGUA: GRAN DRAGÓN DE AGUA

Una gran bola de fuego y una serpiente de agua colisionaron entre sí, creando una nube de vapor; Natsu solo pudo pensar una cosa:

- /Que bueno que no hay nadie por estas calles.../

Cuando la nube se disipó se podía ver que ambas estaban paradas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el cual después cambió a un ceño fruncido, ambas hablaron:

- ¿Qué rayos pasó?, ¿Por qué tienes esos ojos?- se vieron de nuevo y comenzaron a reír (Lau: !¿WTF?!) (Mari: La pelea fue inconsciente, explicaré después qué pasó) (Lau: creo que eso se entiende, pero parecemos bipolares XD) (Mari: Creo que no importa mucho, ¿o si?) (Lau: No, ¿qué no entiendes el XD?) (Mari: Sí lo entiendo, solo quiero saber si no te molesta :/) (Lau: pues no) (Mari: Ah, bueno)

- No, pero ya en serio, todo lo veo muy lento- dijo Yumiko forzando su vista

- ¡Tienes el Sharingan!- gritó feliz Mizuki

- ¿Eh, qué es eso, y qué hay de tus ojos?

- ¿Cómo son, o qué?

- Como de serpiente

- Waaaa, se parecen a los de Orochigay pero en rojo

- ¿De qué?... sabes algo, mejor ni pregunto

- Hay que desactivar nuestras líneas de sangre, concéntrate en tus ojos y envía energía para desactivarlos... ¡listo!

- Listo

- ¡Chicas!, ¡debemos ir con Ho... no se que!- gritó Natsu desde su posición

- El hokage, lo había olvidado - dijo asustada Mizuki - Naruto-kun, esperanos, volveremos al rato

- Hai (Lau: Hai XD) (Mari: No entiendo lo gracioso de eso, hai significa "si")(Lau: ya sé, pero suena chistoso, también veo, a veces, anime) (Mari:...ya lo sabía) (Lau: obvio Mari)

Los tres amigos asintieron y caminaron hacia la torre hokage, la cual todos conocían de sobra, (Lau: ¿cómo que la conocemos?) (Mari: ya sé que no la conocen... sólo déjalo así) llegaron con una secretaria que los dejó pasar sin problemas, los tres estaban nerviosos, estaban por hablar con el líder de la aldea, pero Natsu fue quien tomó la iniciativa y tocó la puerta, pasaron unos minutos hasta que alguien en el interior dijo "adelante"; en el interior había un anciano detrás de un escritorio quien traía la ropa del hokage y su sombrero que decía "Sandaime Hokage" (Mari: Tercer hokage para los que no saben), este era Hiruzen Sarutobi; el hombre los vió curioso y preguntó:

- ¿Necesitan algo niños?

- Hai Hokage-sama, queremos hablar algo importante con usted - dijo Mizuki mostrando el respeto merecido

- Hablen

- Bien, pero primero necesitamos que se vayan esas ocho personas que están en las sombras, es algo privado - dijo Yumiko

El hokage se sorprendió internamente, pero asintió y pidió a las ocho personas, que eran ANBU, salieran de la oficina, los ANBU lo hicieron pero de mala gana, Natau habló:

- Hokage-sama, ¿ha oído de los tres perdidos?

- Claro que sí, yo fuí quien ayudó a que se salvaran, eran apenas unos niños, pero tenían demasiado chakra, así que los sellamos usando unas piedras como contenedor... ¿quieren oír la historia?

- No señor, nosotros somos Natsu Uchiha, Yumiko Uchiha y Mizuki Akudorag, los que usted dice haber enviado - dijo Yumiko

- Im-imposible, ustedes no pueden haber... es cierto que sus chakras se parecen, pero...- el Sarutobi se quedó callado al sentir tres IS (instintos asesinos) más poderosos que los de los bijuu, los cuales provenían de los jóvenes frente a él, él sólo pudo pensar una cosa "no hay que subestimarlos"

- Mire, en realidad todavía no entendemos del todo esto, pero sí somos los perdidos, nos gustaría, antes que nada, decir que Mizuki sabe muchas cosas del futuro, así que puede que la necesite - le contestó de nuevo la Uchiha

- ¡Oye, no me uses de oferta!... bueno, tenemos varias cosas que pedirle; primero, queremos la custodia de Naruto Uzumaki, somos apenas mayores, pero podemos protegerlo mejor que sus shinobi; sin contar que, como Yumiko y Natsu son Uchiha, no se atreverían a tocarlo, hasta donde yo sé Naruto fue declarado huérfano, así que si tenemos la posibilidad de adquirir la custodia...

- Lo lamento, pero deben tener al me...

- En el otro mundo llegamos a cumplir 12, casi 13; somos bastante capaces, todos tuvimos hermanos menores, así que sabemos que hacer en estas ocasiones - dijo Natsu

- Mmm... bien, pero tendrían que unirse a las filas shinobi, eso significaría asistir a la academia

- /¿Otra academia? Nooooooo/ - pensaron cómicamente los tres con lágrimas anime en los ojos, pero asintieron

- Segundo, sería la custodia de Sasuke Uchiha, como sus hermanos tenemos derecho - dijo Natsu

- Bien, aunque sólo son mayores por unos minutos; ¿algo más?

- Tercero, nos gustaría obtener información sobre nuestros clanes, cuarto, queremos decirle a Naruto sobre su "invitado", así podremos entrenarlo mejor, y por último, poder ir en el curso de Naruto y Sasuke, así Yumiko y Natsu están más tiempo con su hermanito

- Creo que todo eso es posible

- Una cosa Hiruzen, cuídate de Danzo... ah... y síguele el rastro a Tsunade, será mejor para tu futuro - advirtió la Akudorag (Lau: ¿wtf?)

- Gracias, pueden retirarse

Los tres se retiraron, dejando a un pensativo Hokage; una vez afuera Mizuki habló:

- Tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme un bijuu entero

- Sí, yo también, no hemos comido desde... que estábamos en la playa - dijo fastidiado Natsu

- Va... pero con qué comeremos, no tenemos dinero

- Mi mamá me (Lau:... ¡mima!) (Mari: Baka) dió una vez muchos yenes, los guardé como recuerdo, los yenes son la unidad monetaria japonesa, según yo es la que se usa en este mundo - dijo Mizuki pensativa

- La mía también

- Igual la mía (Lau: Sobre todo porque, de pura casualidad, las tres, habían viajado a Japón, especialmente para obtener las monedas) (Mari: No, sus mamás eran de el mundo shinobi y de ahí vinieron los yenes) (Lau: como quieras)

- Ok... oigan... ¡¿se dieron cuenta que cada quién trae su mochila/bolso?! - gritó Mizuki asombrada

- Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, traigo mis aparatos electrónicos, ropa, las piedras y mis yenes, ¿y tú Natsu?

- Igual, ¿cómo habrán llegado con nosotros?

- Ni idea, pero vamos a comer barbacoa, es barata y se ve deliciosa... [ :L ]

- Mizuki... ¿Mizuki?... ya la perdimos, Natsu, ¿qué opinas de esto?

- ¿ A qué te refieres con "esto" ?

- A nada en específico, este mundo, nuestros clanes y eso de que somos hermanos

- Increíble, es tan fantástico que me cuesta creerlo, pero, desde que llegamos, me siento mejor aquí que allá, siento como si verdaderamente estuviera en casa

- ¿Crees que Sasuke nos acepte?

- Más le vale, por lo que me han dicho él se desvía del camino del bien, hay que salvarlo

- Oi (Lau: ¿Oi?) (Mari: Según significa "Oye/oigan" u "hola") ¿ya terminaron de hablar? quiero comer - dijo Mizuki ya fuera de su transe

Después de una rápida barbacoa volvieron con Naruto, quién se acababa de despertar de una leve siesta, los vió confundido para después mostrar una gran sonrisa zorruna:

- Mizuki-chan, Yumiko-chan, Natsu-san, sabía que no era un sueño

- Naruto-kun, a partir de ahora seremos hermanos y compañeros, hemos logrado obtener tu custodia para poder protegerte - dijo feliz la Akudorag

- Mañana iremos a encontrar a nuestro hermano, Natsu, ayudame a arreglar para que nosotras durmamos acá, tú y Naruto duermen en su habitación

- N-no, ustedes deberían dormir en un lugar más cómodo

- No importa Natsu, he dormido muchas veces en el suelo, Yumiko y yo podemos sobrevivir un par de noches en él

- Como digas... vete a dormir Naruto…

- ¡No!

- ¿Eh?

- E-etto...me prometieron decirme la razón por la cuál los aldeanos me odian

- Ah, sí es cierto, Yumiko, Mizuki, ustedes son las que saben de esto

- Bien, pero que se vaya a la cama, así no te cargamos en caso de que te quedes dormido - dijo Yumiko aburrida

- ¿Entonces me contarán una vez que esté acostado?

- Sí, sólo ve

- ¡Hai!

Naruto se fue feliz, Mizuki veía triste a Naruto, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto instinto fraternal; Yumiko habló:

- ¿Estás segura sobre esto?

- Más que segura, debemos hacerlo

- Oigan, chicas…¿No se han preguntado quiénes son en realidad nuestros padres? Kami dijo que los de Veracruz eran solo nuestros protectores

- No sé, pero lo averiguaremos, mientras tanto… ¿Yumiko, tú le dices o yo?

- Dije que sabía sobre el tema, pero tú has de saber más, mejor dile tú

- Bien, Natsu, necesitamos que desbloquees tu Sharingan

- Lo intentaré luego ¿Cómo se llama tu ojo especial?

- Primero, se llaman doujutsus, segundo... no sé su nombre, pero le pondré... Jigokugan

- ¿Qué significa?

- Es algo complicado, "Jigoku" significa infierno, porque mis ojos quemaron cuando los activé y desactivé; ojo del infierno se dice "Jigoku no me", pero los doujutsus terminan en "gan", tales como el Sharingan, el Byakugan y el Rinnegan; así que le diré Jigokugan

- Ok…

- ¿Min'na? ¿ya vienen?

- Hai, Naruto-kun

Los tres fueron a donde estaba el joven Uzumaki, que ya estaba en su cama con mirada atenta como si fuera a escuchar un cuento para dormir, Mizuki suspiró:

- No quiero que me interrumpas a menos que te diga, ¿Está bien?

- Hai

- Antes que nada…¿Cuál es tu sueño?

- Yo seré Hokage, así todos me podrán apreciar y podré proteger a mis seres queridos

- ¿Protegerías a las personas que te odiaron?, ¿las que despreciaron tu simple existencia?

Naruto se quedó callado unos instantes para después asentir lentamente con determinación en los ojos, ocasionando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la Akudorag:

- Escucha, este es un secreto rango "S", si es que no superior; ¿Sabes la historia de Kyuubi no Yoko?

- Sí, el Yondaime Hokage lo mató durante su invasión

- Ok, ahora elimina eso de tu cabeza, eso no es real, una mentira más para no alterar a los niños pequeños, ahí va… el 10 de Octubre de hace 7 años, después del final de la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, el Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas atacó la aldea de la hoja, pero antes debes saber por qué, el Kyuubi se hallaba sellado en el cuerpo de Kushina, la esposa de Minato, el yondaime hokage, lo que la convertía en la segunda jinchuriki del Kyuubi, ella estaba embarazada de un niño; pero, cuando una jinchuriki da a luz, su sello se debilita, Minato la mantuvo estable, pero un hombre liberó a el Kyuubi, más específico un Uchiha; el hombre controló al Kyuubi para que atacara a la aldea, muchos Shinobi y civiles murieron en el ataque, Minato luchó contra el hombre que había lastimado a su esposa y pueblo, logró golpearlo una sola vez y logró liberar al Kyuubi del control de aquel hombre; el hombre desapareció y Minato volvió a la aldea; el Kyuubi, al sentirse liberado de el Uchiha, se quedó a destruir la aldea por uria a los Uchiha, Minato luchó contra él y lo llevó a otro lado fuera de la aldea con su jutsu especial "Jutsu del dios del trueno volador", donde se reunió con Kushina, quién inmovilizó a el zorro usando unas cadenas de chakra, la mujer propuso volver a sellar al Kyuubi en sí misma, pero el Yondaime lo negó, diciendo que el zorro sería revivido y convertido en una amenaza para Konoha de nuevo. Para evitar esto, Minato decide sellar el chakra Yin del 9 colas dentro de sí mismo usando el Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte, sacrificando su vida en el proceso, pero, sabiendo que era imposible sellar todo el chakra dentro de sí..., decidió sellar la mitad Yang en su hijo recién nacido, pues creía que el chico lo necesitaría en un futuro para detener de nuevo a aquel hombre, también iba a sellar su propio chakra y el de su esposa dentro de su hijo, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, pues serviría tanto como un salvaguarda para evitar que el Nueve Colas se liberase y para ayudar a su hijo durante cualquier futuro intento de tomar el control total del chakra de la bestia; cuando el Sandaime Hokage y un par de otros shinobis llegaron fueron bloqueados por una barrera que los separaba de el bijuu, el Yondaime y su esposa; Kushina, como buena madre, intentó razonar con Minato para evitar volver a su hijo el tercer jinchuriki del Kyuubi, pero no hubo nada que hacer, Kushina inmoviliza al zorro mientras Minato sella la mitad de dicho en sí mismo y, usando un segundo sello de nombre "Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas", coloca a su hijo para comenzar el sellado; cuando el bijuu se dió cuenta de esto intentó matar al niño, pero ambos adultos se interpusieron en su camino, siendo atravesados totalmente por la garra de el gran zorro... Kushina le dice cómo quiere que viva, para que nunca olvidara quién era y cómo lo amaban... Minato procedió a sellar al animal colosal en su hijo... esta es la historia de Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki, el habanero sangriento y segunda jinchuriki de Kyuubi... y Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, tercer jinchuriki del Kyuubi y próximo hokage.

- En pocas palabras, tú, para los aldeanos, eras el zorro de nueve colas - añadió Yumiko

Decir que Naruto estaba impresionado era poco, ESTABA EN SHOCK, no podía articular palabra alguna y sus ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas, Mizuki volvió a hablar:

- Pero no te vayas a vengar, eres el carcelero, no el demonio, si te vengaras... te convertirías en eso que tanto odias... Naruto... nosotros estamos aquí para ti

Las dos chicas se retiraron, dejando a Naruto y a Natsu en la habitación, éste último susurró:

- Buenas noches Naruto

- ... Buenas... noches


	3. Capítulo 3: Caminando en las alcantarill

**Capítulo 3: Caminando en las alcantarillas, corriendo en el desierto**

Naruto se despertó, sentía que todo estaba húmedo como agua, pero se volvió a intentar dormir, de repente algo en su cerebro hizo click, ocasionando que se levantase confundido, estaba rodeado de agua, parecían unas alcantarillas, él pensó tristemente

- /No...ellos...¿me tiraron?/

- Gah, este lugar apesta - dijo la voz de cierta Uchiha

- ¿Donde estamos? - preguntó el hermano de ella

- La mente de Naruto - contestó la albina

Naruto se dió la vuelta y los vió a los tres, Mizuki, Yumiko y Natsu, parados en el agua, ahora estaba sorprendido, a diferencia de él, ellos estaban SOBRE el agua, lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por su rostro mientras corría hacia ellos, quienes miraron en su dirección al escuchar el chapoteo del agua, Naruto saltó y abrazó a las chicas; un instinto maternal las impulsó a consolarlo, Yumiko apoyó su mano en el hombro del rubio mientras Mizuki lo abrazaba, Natsu sólo puso su mano en el revoltoso cabello del muchacho, quien habló en susurros:

- Creí... que me habían abandonado

- Naruto-kun... nunca, NUNCA, te dejaremos, si te soy sincera yo... siento como si fueras mi hermano menor (Mari: Recuerden que hace un capítulo mencionamos que teníamos hermanos)

- Uno fastidioso, pero un hermano menor - dijo a modo de broma Yumiko

- Créeme, tienes suerte, no muchos recibimos un abrazo de Mizuki, a ella no le gusta mucho

- Hey, ¿Quién dice eso?

- Tal vez nosotros dos, a tu otro hermano lo apartabas, a los extraños también - dijo Yumiko de nuevo - pero a muy pocos si los abrazas... y eso significa que deveras te importan

- ¿S-se dieron cuenta? creí que lo había ocultado bien

- Mari, somos mejores amigas desde segundo grado, SEGUNDO, me fue suficiente tiempo para conocerte

- Bueno, ya oíste Naruto, ahora, ya que estamos en tu mente… ¿podría saber que hacemos aquí? - preguntó un confundido Natsu

- Mi… ¿mente?

- Sí Naruto, hasta donde yo sé este es tu paisaje mental, pero ven, vamos a buscar a alguien

- Espera Mizuki, ¿hay alguien más aquí?, ¿tú sabes Yumiko?

- No Natsu, yo no sé nada, los únicos capítulos que ví cuando estábamos en el otro mundo fueron los primeros dos o tres

- Yo sí, aquí está el "pequeño" invitado de Naruto-kun, ¿escuchas alguna voz Naruto-kun?

- Yo no... espera, sí, oigo algo... alguien me llama

- Ve hacia él Naruto, iremos contigo

Naruto asintió sonriendo y caminó hacia esa voz que llamaba su nombre, Mizuki, Yumiko y Natsu veían curiosos a su alrededor, de repente se detuvieron en un lugar donde había una enorme jaula con un papel en el centro que decía "sello"; iban a hablar cuando escucharon una voz omnipotente:

**- Ya era hora de que llegaras, humano**

- ¿eh, quién eres? - preguntó el pequeño Naruto

**- ¿Yo? -** preguntó la voz

- Noooo, la jaula, obviamente tú - dijo Yumiko

**- Maldita humana, yo soy el gran Kyuubi no Kitsune, el más fuerte de los bijuu, el rey de los Kitsune, el bijuu de fuego, el…**

- Y que hago, ¿te aplaudo? - dijo Natsu

**- ¡¿Qué dijiste humano?!**

- Nada... nada - dijo Natsu nervioso

**- Mph, eso pensé - **dijo el gran Kyuubi con una sonrisa victoriosa

De entre la oscuridad salió el enorme zorro anaranjado nombrado Kyuubi no Kitsune, tenía marcas negras que iban de sus ojos a sus orejas y portaba orgullosamente nueve enormes colas que se mecían de lado a lado; decir que Naruto estaba asustado era como decir que Shikamaru era alguien hiperactivo, estaba aterrorizado, pero se armó de valor y lo miró directamente a los ojos, pudiendo observar un rojo profundo

- Entonces tu eres la razón por la que los aldeanos me odian - dijo Naruto más como afirmación que como pregunta

La sonrisa que antes poseía el Kyuubi se desvaneció a tan solo una mirada de arrepentimiento, lo cual sobresaltó a los cuatro presentes, Kyuubi volvió a hablar pero de una manera más lenta y llena de dolor:

**-Lamentablemente... así es, pero yo no hubiese querido esto, ¿sabes? mi padre me creó para crear paz en el mundo, pero... nuestra existencia solo creó destrucción, tu eres la prueba misma del sufrimiento que causé, así que para recompensarte tengo pensado entrenarte, ¿aceptas? **

- ¿Eh? sí, por qué no

**- Bien, primero lo primero, mi nombre es Kurama, cuando entrenes aquí me llamarás Kurama-sensei, entrenaremos en todas las áreas posibles, desbloquearé tus líneas de sangre y te ayudaré cuando lo necesites**

-Como diga, Kurama-sensei

- Oí, Kurama-sama ¿de qué es esa otra jaula? - preguntó Mizuki viendo otra jaula de barrotes dorados

**- Ja, él es una de las 24 bestias zodiacales ¿por qué no saludas, Sagitario? - **dijo Kurama

**- ¿Eh? parece que sí se percataron de mi presencia, soy Sagitario, el arquero **

De entre las sombras detrás de los barrotes dorados apareció un centauro, su parte superior de humano era de piel tostada, su parte inferior era de caballo, tenía cabello café al igual que su parte animal, sus ojos eran grises claros y traía colgado un arco blanco con un carcaj lleno de flechas, éste era Sagitario, una bestia zodiacal, Sagitario volvió a hablar

**- Hola Naruto, veo que has podido llegar aquí, te preguntarás qué hago yo aquí -** Naruto asintió **- Verás, yo y mis hermanos elegimos un cuerpo en el cual ser sellados cuando sentimos que una desgracia sucederá, así que yo decidí ser sellado en ti, eres un muy buen chico, simpático y gracioso, si me necesitas ven a tu paisaje mental... ah, también podrás usar mi poder como Kurama, yo te otorgaré mi arco y puntería **(Lau: Yo también quiero eso :P ) (Mari: Ya veremos Lau, ya veremos) (Lau: :P)**, junto con mi velocidad...aunque algunos de mis hermanos me pueden superar en eso de la velocidad, pero te será útil, ¿algo más, Kurama?**

**- Sólo una cosa, si quieres venir sólo tienes que pensar en venir y entrarás en modo meditación, pero si sólo quieres hablar piensa en nosotros y crearemos un lazo de comunicación; en cuanto a ustedes muchachos**

- ¿Ah? - los tres mayores estaban un poco sorprendidos de que alguien por fin les hablara

**- Sí, ustedes, cuiden del Gaki, es algo idiota**

- Como digas Kurama - Dijo Yumiko aguantando su risa mientras los otros dos reían como si no hubiese mañana - Aunque ya lo sabíamos

- Oigan, no es justo, no lo apoyen - gritó el rubio

- Es nuestra manera de demostrar que te queremos, ¿verdad Mizuki?

- Así es, pero vamos Naruto, mañana iremos a la academia ¿Has reprobado alguna vez? - Preguntó Mizuki

- Sí, dos veces, este año aumentaron la duración de la academia de uno a cinco años, así que este año comienza el nuevo curso - Dijo Naruto algo nervioso

- Perfecto, ahora si vámonos, quiero dormir en paz

Los cuatro cerraron los ojos para por fin dormir...

Natsu sintió como que algo le picaba la piel, se levantó inmediatamente y se descubrió a sí mismo en un desierto o al menos en un lugar lleno de arena, miró a su alrededor y no vió a nadie más, suspiró y puso atención al desierto, tres cuevas se alzaban, una más grande que las otras dos, se acercó y pudo ver que dos de ellas tenían barrotes dorados, continuó caminando hasta estar en frente de las cuevas, la cueva del centro tenía barrotes negros y las de los lados eran doradas

- Eh… ¿hola?

**- Así que al fin llegas, mocoso - **dijo una profunda voz desde la cueva derecha

**- No seas así de grosero; hola pequeño - **dijo una voz suave desde la izquierda

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es este lugar?

**- Este es tu paisaje mental, Natsu, yo soy Libra, la que mantiene el equilibrio - **De la cueva izquierda salió una coyote del tamaño de Kurama, tenía un pelaje grisáceo y ojos dorados, una venda cubría su ojo derecho y colgaba de la parte de atrás de su cabeza, en el cuello traía un collar con una báscula negra

**- Yo soy Uma **(Mari: Uma significa caballo, es del zodiaco oriental)**, la velocidad en persona - **De la cueva derecha salió un caballo enorme de pelaje negro con manchas blancas; sus ojos eran de un profundo color esmeralda, en la frente tenía un diamante; sus pezuñas eran de un color blanco puro, en el ojo izquierdo tenía un trueno amarillo **- Me preguntaba cuando llegarías, aquí es un lugar muy aburrido, también allá en ese otro mundo, acepto que me gustó la tecnología, pero de verdad, eran demasiado perezosos**

- Ustedes son como Sagitario

**- Vaya, ¿Ya conociste a nuestro hermano? creí que primero nos conocerías a nosotros, es una lástima **

- Pero ya en serio ¿Qué hago aquí?

**- Te llamamos para avisarte, debes reunir a los jinchuriki y a nuestros hermanos, muchas cosas pasarán en el futuro, deben de unirse como un equipo, convence a los otros de entrenar a sus portadores, ocurrirá una guerra, tu amiga debe saber mucho de eso - **dijo Libra

- ¿Cómo sabré quiénes son los jinchuriki y los otros portadores?

**- Mizuki sabe mucho de los jinchuriki, los otros solo pueden ser encontrados por los Uchiha y su Sharingan, podrán ver nuestras figuras aparecer detrás de los portadores**

- ¿Quién está en la jaula del centro?, digo, hago muchas preguntas, pero me ya entró la curiosidad

**- Lo sé mocoso, haces muchas preguntas, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a él mismo?**

- Em... ok… ¿Quién eres?

**- No molestes… - **dijo la voz detrás de la cueva central **- ¿Un bijuu no puede tener su sueño rejuvenecedor?**

**- Natsu te hizo una pregunta, ¡idiota! - **dijo Libra un poco irritada

**- Mph, bien, soy Juubi-yang la parte natural de Juubi, soy el dragón blanco de las diez colas - **dijo la voz **- No puedes verme todavía, no estás listo, pero cuando encuentres mis otras dos partes me mostraré ante ti, son Juubi-yin, el tigre negro de diez colas, y Juubi-baransu, la quimera gris de diez colas, Baranusu es un tigre con alas y cola de dragón...debes encontrarlos, sin ellos no podrás usar mi poder, debes pedir a los otros dos jinchuriki permiso... especialmente de Baranusu; cuando hayas logrado hacerlo te hablaré completamente de tu pasado**

- Ok…¿algo más?

**- Mocoso, ahora que recuerdo... si ya conociste a Sagitario debes saber que te otorgamos algunas habilidades, las de Juubi estan selladas, pero las de Libra y mías están disponibles, yo te otorgaré mi velocidad, soy uno de los más rápidos del zodiaco **

**- Y yo, Natsu, te daré mi capacidad de sobrevivir a altas temperaturas y mi jutsu especial, Jutsu de la báscula sagrada, sirve para interrogatorios, una báscula aparece en tus manos, cuando alguien responda a tus preguntas la báscula se inclinará a un lado, si es al izquierdo está mintiendo, si es al derecho dice la verdad; una vez que la báscula alcance el máximo del lado izquierdo aparecerán millones de coyotes que se meterán en la mente del sujeto, obtendrán la información que requieras y volverán loco al oponente si lo deseas**

-Um…¿gracias?

**- ¿Y, qué esperas? largate de aquí - **dijo Yang **- Quiero volver a dormir**

- Sí, nos vemos después (Lau: Vaya que conoces a Leonardo) (Mari: ¿Por?) (Lau: No es en sarcasmo. Porque sabes que el no pelearía cuando le hablan así) (Mari: Ah, sí)

Natsu vio que el desierto se desvanecía, pero antes de despertar una pregunta cruzó su mente:

- /¿Qué cosas no nos han contado?/

Natsu cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir notó que ya estaba de nuevo en la habitación, aunque en el suelo en lugar de la cama, ya había ruido afuera, supuso que eran las chicas, entonces giró la cabeza hacia la cama y vió que Naruto no estaba; se paró y caminó hacia la puerta del baño para poder mojarse la cara, pero, para su sorpresa, alguien ya estaba en el baño…

CONTINUARA...


	4. Capítulo 4: El primer día de academia

**Capítulo 4: El primer día de academia, el primer día de su sufrimiento **

Al parecer Natsu había estado tan distraído que no notó que el agua de la regadera estaba corriendo, cuando entró y cerró la puerta se sorprendió al oír un tarareo que no conocía pero sí reconocía de quien era, ocasionando que se pusiera más pálido que una hoja, ya que sólo una de las chicas tarareaba esa clase de canciones; se dió la vuelta para confirmar su temor...y así era, dentro estaba una chica de cabello platinado y piel pálida casi blanca como la porcelana, era Mizuki, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de Natsu, así que el Uchiha aprovechó para salir lo más silenciosamente posible... pero claro, tenía que haber un jabón en el suelo (Lau: un jabón en el suelo que no estaba cuando entró en el baño, pero sí, apareció por arte de magia, cuando salió) (Mari: ¿Algún problema con mi jabón mágico?) con el que se resbaló, cayendo ruidosamente en el suelo, y por consiguiente, llamando la atención de la albina, quien abrió los ojos como platos mientras agarraba una toalla y se cubría asustada, miró con ceño fruncido a el azabache:

- Hentai...

- ¿E-eh?

- ¡Hentai! ¡Pervertido! ¡Dilo en el idioma que quieras!

- L-lo lamento, n-no qui-quise...

- ¡Largo!

- S-sí, como di-digas

Natsu salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, cerrando la puerta tras de él, con suerte no había pasado como en ese anime que Mizuki mencionó, algo de Menma o Ranma, que ninguno traía ropa, eso si hubiese sido incómodo; se vistió en el cuarto de Naruto, ahora traía puesto unas bermudas negras, una camisa blanca con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda y unas sandalias ninja, su arma colgaba descuidadamente de su hombro derecho, lo llevaba ya que Mizuki le había dicho que no se separase mucho del arco... hablando de ella, debería disculparse apropiadamente en cuanto pudiera... o en cuanto ella no estuviese enojada con él, y hablando de la reina de Grecia, Mizuki salió con una blusa blanca de manga larga y una minifalda gris, traía unas sandalias ninja y su espada estaba en su cadera, no le dirigió la mirada y salió sin decir nada

- /Sí, sigue muy enojada/

Él salió a lo que sería la sala, ahí estaba Yumiko con Naruto, -yumiko traía unos pantalones café, una blusa negra y una chaqueta de cuero, tenía botas negras y su arco estaba en el suelo al lado de ella, Naruto sólo traía su ropa de color anaranjado; el menor se reía de algo que le contaba la Uchiha, echó un vistazo y se percató de que Mizuki no se encontraba en ese lugar

- ¿Y Mizuki?

- Mizuki-one-chan salió hace unos minutos

- Sí, dijo algo de salir a comprar algo, al parecer todavía falta como una hora para comenzar las clases

- ¿Pues qué hora es, Yumiko?

- Las seis de la mañana

- Ouch, ¿Pero qué tendría que comprar ella?

- Mizuki-one-chan dijo que no podía comer ramen para siempre y fué a comprar comida

- ¿Mizuki cocina? Creí que ya no le llamaba la atención - Dijo sorprendida Yumiko

- ¿Cuánto hace que tienen despiertos?

- Mizuki se levantó primero, yo me desperté por su culpa

- Yo me desperté porque a una de ellas se le cayó algo muy pesado

- ¿Por qué no me despertaron?

- Kurama-sensei dijo que te dejáramos dormir, que era necesario

- Ah, gracias

- Volví - dijo Mizuki seriamente desde el marco de la puerta - Iré a hacer el desayuno - Mizuki se retiró

- ¿Y ahora? parece que está en sus días - dijo confundida Yumiko

- ¿Qué le pasa a one-chan?

- No sé, pero ven Naruto, vamos a poner la mesa, ¿vienes Natsu?

- Claro

Yumiko, Natsu y Naruto pusieron la mesa, unos veinte minutos después volvió Mizuki con unos platos de fruta, comieron pacíficamente, ninguno hablaba, pues podían sentir cierta tensión en el aire, cuando cada quién terminó, Natsu levantó los trastes y los puso en el fregadero para lavarlos, Mizuki por otro lado estaba preparando el lunch, Natsu intentó comenzar una conversación:

- Em... lo siento mucho

-...-

- Te juro que nunca quise verte

-...-

-... ¿Me perdonas si logro conseguir un pay de limón? - Mizuki no respondió, pero un movimiento sutil de sus ojos le indicó que estaba interesada y que continuara hablando - Mira, se que te incomodé, no fue mi intención, pero te juro que te lo compensaré, con eso... y un favor -

-... Bien, acepto tu propuesta, ¿entonces me debes un favor?

- Sí, el que quieras

- Ok, perdonado

Natsu suspiró, sabía que Mizuki nunca olvidaría ese favor, pero al menos lo había perdonado; Mizuki guardó lo que sería el lunch de cada quién en cajas, con un marcador puso una imagen de lo que significaba cada nombre, en una puso un día soleado, como de verano, la cuál sería de Natsu; puso un arco en llamas (Lau: :D), que sería de Yumiko; puso uno de una luna brillando, que sería de ella; y puso una con una nube de tormenta, que sería de Naruto; entregó cada una a sus ahora dueños y partieron, Yumiko y Mizuki llevaban de la mano al menor, Natsu solo iba detrás de ellas pensando en lo maternales que se veían, Mizuki y Naruto los guiaron por la aldea, lamentablemente todos se dieron cuenta de las horribles miradas que le enviaban los aldeanos al rubio, pero cuando veían a Yumiko y Natsu abrían los ojos por la sorpresa, pues notaban un poco de parecido con el sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha.

Los chicos finalmente llegaron a la academia con veinte minutos de anticipación, todavía no habían muchas personas, así que decidieron donde sentarse, vieron detenidamente el salón, habían unos tres niños ahí, una niña de cabello azulado y ojos lavanda, un niño con peinado de piña pelinegro y con ojos negros, el último era un pelinegro con el cabello en puntas hacia atrás, sus ojos eran de un color negro profundo, Mizuki habló:

- Ellos son parte de la generación de los 9 de la hoja, Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru y Uchiha Sasuke, les recomiendo presentarse después, pueden sentarse con él si desean, de todos modos no hay nadie a su lado, ven Naruto, hay que ir con Hinata - de repente se detuvo a pensar - /¿Nuestra presencia aquí cambiará al orden de los equipos? Porque, cuando pueda, comenzaré a entrenar a Naruto, y estoy segura que Yumiko y Natsu van a ayudar a Sasuke en lo que puedan/

Los hermanos Uchiha fueron con Sasuke, Sasuke estaba en la ventana, viendo hacia el exterior, Yumiko se sentó en el centro y Natsu del otro lado, Natsu fué el primero en hablar:

- Hola Sasuke

- Pierdanse - Respondió serio el azabache

- Ouch y justo cuando nos reencontramos - dijo Yumiko llamando la atención de Sasuke

- No los he visto nunca

- Eso no es lo que diría yo o-to-u-to (Lau: ¿qué significa eso? O_O) (Mari: Según es hermano menor)

* Mientras tanto con Mizuki y Naruto*

- ¿Disculpa, podríamos tomar asiento aquí? - preguntó cortésmente Mizuki a la heredera Hyuga, quién, al ver a Naruto, se sonrojó

- S-sí

Hinata estaba en el centro de la mesa con ambos a los lados, entonces Mizuki habló:

- Creo que no nos hemos presentado, soy Mizuki Akudorag, él es Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto

- Hi-hinata Hyuga

- Espero que podamos ser amigas - dijo cálidamente Mizuki - ¿verdad Naruto?

- Sí, sería genial, ¿qué dices Hinata?

- Se-sería un honor Mizuki-san, Naruto-kun

- /Arreglaré eso de la timidez, en serio, le afecta demasiado/

En veinte minutos el salón estaba lleno de niños, un hombre castaño de ojos negros y con una cicatriz en su nariz entró y saludó cortés:

-Buenos días niños, mi nombre es Umino Iruka, yo seré su sensei en estos cinco años, espero que podamos llevarnos bien

- Hai, Iruka-sensei - dijeron todos al unísono

- Bien, comenzaremos por las presentaciones, comienza Aburame Shino, edad, animal favorito y sueños para el futuro

- Hai, soy Aburame Shino, tengo ocho años, mi animal favorito es el escorpión dorado, mi sueño para el futuro es descubrir nuevas especies de insectos

- Bien, Akimichi Choji

- Soy Choji, tengo ocho años y mi animal favorito es el buey almizclado, mi sueño es comer todas las clases de papas que existan

- Ahora, Akudorag Mizuki

- Hola, soy Mizuki, tengo ocho, mi animal favorito es el dragón dorado, mi sueño es hacer que se detengan las guerras

Y así continuaron hasta que llegaron a la letra H:

- Haruno Sakura -

- Soy Sakura, ocho años, mi animal favorito es la babosa naranja y mi sueño para el futuro es ser alguien fuerte

- Hyuga Hinata -

- Hola, soy Hinata, tengo 7 años, mi animal favorito es el borrego y mi sueño es unir a la rama primaria y secundaria de los Hyuga

- Inuzuka Kiba

- Keh, soy Kiba, tengo 8 años, me gustan los perros Gran Pirineo y mi sueño es ser un ninja fuerte junto a Akamaru

Y así otros diez minutos hasta que llegaron a la N, donde habló Shikamaru

- Tengo 8, mi animal favorito es el venado cola blanca y mi sueño es poder vivir pacíficamente

Ahora sí se demoraron hasta que llegaron a la letra U, donde habló Sasuke:

- Yo soy Sasuke, 8 años, mi animal favorito es la serpiente Taipán y mi sueño para el futuro… es acabar con una persona en específico y reestablecer mi clan

- Con esa actitud dudo que lo logres - dijo Yumiko, ocasionando algunas risas

- Intenta sonreir un poco, pareces de piedra - dijo Natsu

- ¿Y se puede saber quiénes son para decirlo? - preguntó enojado Sasuke

- Yo soy Yumiko Uchiha, ocho años, mi animal favorito es el fénix, mi sueño para el futuro es salvar a mi hermano de la oscuridad

- Yo me llamo Natsu Uchiha, ocho años, mi animal favorito es el grifo y mi sueño también es salvar a mi hermano de la oscuridad

- Supongo que no se nota mucho, pero...somos hermanos trillizos… ¿no? Sasuke - dijo Yumiko

Muchos susurros llenaron la habitación, según solo existía un Uchiha, ¿pero ahora dicen que son tres? ¿y hermanos?, Sasuke no podía articular ni una palabra, tenía 4 años cuando le dijeron que sus dos hermanos habían muerto, era imposible que fueran ellos; Iruka, para evitar problemas, usó su JUTSU: CABEZA DE OGRO para llamar la atención de sus alumnos

- ¡Silencio!... ahora, Uzumaki Naruto

- Mi nombre es Naruto, tengo 7 años, mi animal favorito es el zorro rojo y mi sueño para el futuro es ser Hokage ¡Dattebayo!

- Yamanaka Ino

- Me llamo Ino, tengo 8 años de edad, mi animal favorito sería la Mariposa Ulises, mi sueño es poder conocer todas las plantas de las naciones elementales

- Bien clase, espero que puedan convivir durante los próximos 5 años, a continuación se les entregarán sus libros de materias, las cuales serían: historia del mundo ninja, taijutsu básico, ninjutsu básico, genjutsu básico, manejo de armas ninja, historia de los clanes de Konoha, flora y fauna de cada aldea, control básico de chakra, cálculo, lenguas extranjeras, invocaciones, chakra elemental, geografía de las aldeas y conocimientos básicos de medicina; los que tengan clanes obtendrán algunos libros especiales dependiendo de el clan al que pertenezcan, pasarán en orden de lista…

Sasuke todavía no digería lo que acababa de escuchar, sus dos hermanos estaban vivos, no murieron, ¿O serían impostores?, Yumiko pareció leer su mente, porque habló:

- ¿Si te muestro mi sharingan nos creerías?, Natsu no puede, pero yo sí - Sasuke asintió y Yumiko transmitió la misma energía de el día anterior a sus ojos, ocasionando que sus ojos se volvieran rojos con una aspa negra

- Entonces es verdad…

- Claro que sí, tonto, no puedo creer que desconfiaras así de nosotros - dijo indignada Yumiko mientras desactivaba su sharingan

- ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? me dijeron que habían muerto

- En otro mundo - dijo Natsu como si fuera cosa de siempre - Al parecer Mizuki, Yumiko y yo fuimos teletransportados a otro mundo para protegernos, volvimos hace un día, apenas ayer supimos que eramos tus hermanos

- ¡Chicos! miren lo que… ah, hola Sasuke, soy Mizuki - dijo alegremente la chica con sus libros en mano - Bueno, miren, al parecer el Hokage logró cumplir nuestras peticiones, tenemos custodia de Naruto y Sasuke, y lean esta nota, estaba entre uno de mis libros especializados "La información está en la cámara Uchiha, necesitan el poder del Sharingan y del Doragogan para entrar" supongo que el nombre real de mi Jigokugan es Doragogan (Lau: Dora... la exploradora :D) (Mari: O tal vez de Doragon -.-u) (Lau: ¿No diferencias cuando algo es una broma?, muy mal, muy mal) (Mari: Claro que sé que es un BROMA, pero por si las flies) (Lau: No soy tonta, genio) (Mari: Menos mal) (Lau: Baka) (Mari: Laura-teme) (Lau: Vaca-Baka) (Mari: ¿Eres o te haces?) (Lau: XD), podremos saber de mi clan y conocer más sobre nuestras técnicas y líneas de sangre...pero yo creo que hay que hacerlo en un mes

- ¿Los Akudorag son un clan? - Preguntó Sasuke confundido

- Parece ser que sí, estaban ocultos entre los Uchiha - Dijo Mizuki pensante

- Parece que es nuestro turno de ir por nuestros libros

- Bien, yo estaré por allá con Naruto y Hinata, nos vemos en el receso

- Adios

Todos los que poseían clan, poseían ahora sus libros especiales, Mizuki comparó secretamente un libro normal con el de Naruto, se sorprendió de que no era lo mismo, el Hokage le había dado un par de técnicas Uzumaki y Namikaze, sonrió, poco a poco cambiaban la historia, pero lograban hacerlo para bien.

La primera clase que tendrían sería historia del mundo ninja, Iruka comenzó a leer:

- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la gente aún no conocía el concepto de chakra solían luchar entre ellos. Los humanos adoraban a un pilar divino conocido como el Dios Árbol este Dios no se inmiscuyó en las continuas luchas que llevaban a cabo los humanos. Cada mil años aparecía una fruta en el Dios Árbol la cuál por tradición las personas no debían poner sus manos sobre ella pero una princesa tomó la fruta prohibida y la comió con el fin de ganar la guerra, la madre de Rikudou Sennin, con esto, la princesa fue capaz de conseguir un poder divino y ganar la guerra ella sola, ella fue la primera humana en usar el chakra y el hijo de la princesa nació con chakra ya en su cuerpo. Sin embargo el Dios Árbol enfureció por aquella ofensa y quiso recuperar lo que le habían robado. El hijo de la princesa pudo pararlo, Rikudou Sennin quien con el pasar del tiempo sería conocido como el ancestro de los ninjas el primero en dar a conocer los secretos del chakra y los ninjutsus aquel que se convirtió en el Salvador de Este Mundo, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos que sería venerado y considerado un Dios y una leyenda por las generaciones posteriores. Este hombre fue el primero en dar a entender la esencia del chakra e intentó guiar el mundo hacia la paz, viajó por el mundo enseñando y predicando su religión y a su secta Shinobi. El tiempo pasó y el ninshū se pasó a llamar Ninjutsu. Se dice que él creó a las bestias con cola, o bijuu, que son nueve, Ichibi no Shukaku, Nibi no Bakeneko, Sanbi no Kyodaigame, Yonbi no Saru, Gobi no Irukauma, Rokubi no Namekuji, Nanabi no Kabutomushi, Hachibi No Kyogyu y Kyūbi no Yōko. Sabiendo que su fin se acercaba, Hagoromo le encomendó su fortaleza, su sueño, y el legado a sus dos hijos. El hijo mayor, que heredó los "ojos" del Sabio, creía que el poder era la verdadera clave para la paz. El hijo menor, que heredó el "cuerpo" del Sabio, creía que el amor es la verdadera clave para la paz. En su lecho de muerte, el Sabio eligió a su hijo menor para ser su sucesor. Abrumado por la amargura y la envidia, el hijo mayor atacó al más joven, comenzando una guerra entre ellos. Su pelea continuaría a través de sus descendientes: el Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha… ¿Alguien tiene información que no venga en el libro?

A Natsu y Yumiko les cayó una gota de sudor estilo anime cuando Mizuki levantó la mano lo más alto que podía, Iruka le dió el permiso para hablar:

- Hay un par de datos que se le escapan al libro, sensei. Primero, el nombre de el Rikudou sennin es Hagoromo Otsutsuki, su madre era la princesa Kaguya, segundo, Hagoromo no creó a los bijuu totalmente, su madre había despertado la furia de el árbol sagrado al haber comido la fruta de chakra, encarnando en el 10 colas, el más poderoso de los bijuu, el Juubi,quien fue sellado en Rikudo y su hermano, cuando Hagoromo iba a morir, separó al bijuu en esas nueve partes, mientras selló a su madre, que había enloquecido por el poder, y a el resto del juubi en la luna… ¿algo más?... ah, sí, no solo eran los Uchiha y los Senju, también eran lo Hyuga y los Uzumaki, los Hyuga y Uchiha tenían su doujutsu mientras los Senju y Uzumaki tenían gran conexión con la naturaleza y tenían gran energía, ésto lo sé porque mi clan era muy cercano a la historia, así que se muchos datos que otros ni...

- ¿Dices que el dobe viene de un clan importante? hmp, de seguro solo lo dices para que le presten más atención - dijo Sasuke altaneramente

- Cuidado con tu tono, Baka, se que en unos años estarán tan parejos que ambos quedarán empatados, si es que él no te rebasa, claro

- Tsk, idiota - dijo Sasuke

- Gracias Mizuki, le diré al Hokage que agregue eso a los próximos años, ahora, los elegiré para que lean, abran sus libros en la página 10, la fundación de Konoha, comienza... Sakura

- Hai sensei, los inicios de la aldea se remontan 120 años atrás, una época de guerra constante entre distintos clanes ninja que aspiraban a aumentar su territorio y eran contratados por distintos países, se eligieron dos clanes por encima de todos, los Uchiha y los Senju del bosque. El enfrentamiento continuado se evidenciaba en los recurrentes combates entre sus líderes Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha…

- Alto ahí, ahora, Natsu

- ... Finalmente ambos clanes acordaron la paz y fundaron una aldea en el País del Fuego, la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, modelo que posteriormente sería adoptado por el resto de los países ninja. Hashirama fue elegido por consenso como el primer Hokage y recibió el nombre de Shodaime.

- Bien, Naruto

- Madara mostró desconfianza ante este hecho, pero su propio clan lo desautorizó y, en consecuencia, Madara abandona la aldea. Posteriormente volvió para desafiarla pero fue derrotado por Shodaime, tras lo cual se le dio por muerto…

- Bien, Mizuki, ¿tienes datos sobre esto?

- Hai, cuando la unión ocurrió, se pidió a el clan Uzumaki, que tenía su propio país, una alianza entre la aldea de Konohagakure, la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, y Uzushiogakure, la Aldea de los Remolinos, razón por la que los jounin poseen un remolino rojo que simboliza a los Uzumaki; otro dato muy poco conocido en la actualidad es que Madara tenía un poder superior al del Sharingan normal, el Mangekyou Sharingan, que obtuvo al implantarse los ojos de su hermano

(Lau: Sabelotodo-Nerd :D) (Mari: Ja, ja, ja ¬¬*) (Lau: XD)

Mizuki miró de reojo a Sasuke y vió que sus ojos tenían un poco de aspecto pensante, por lo que se preocupó, pero desvió la mirada mientras Iruka explicaba la creación de todas las grandes aldeas ninja.

La segunda clase fue más entretenida, control de chakra, lo primero parecía ser desbloquear chakra

- Todo ser vivo posee Chakra, el Chakra es la unión de la energía física y espiritual, dicen que la física es nombrada Ki mientras que la espiritual se llama Reishi, pero son muy difíciles de acceder por separado

- /OMFG, ¡SÍ SE PUEDEN USAR!/ - pensó feliz Mizuki anotando teorías en su cuaderno - /Es momento de resucitar a los guerrero los Vizard...muajajajaja/ -

- Para desbloquearlos necesitarán entrenamiento, algunas personas lo desbloquean al sentir un impulso por proteger, un gran odio o por auto-defensa, pero vuelve a bloquearse inmediatamente, comenzaremos por meditar, para poder desbloquear sus chakras necesitaremos de una semana a cinco meses, ojo, para usar doujutsus no es necesario desbloquearlo, tampoco para algunos kekkei genkai, vengan conmigo, comenzaremos la meditación

Todos salieron ordenadamente, se pusieron de piernas cruzadas, Iruka sacó una grabadora y puso música natural (Mari: Quiero aclarar que, aunque no estoy segura de que hayan grabadoras, en la serie ya se han hecho películas y he visto muchos walkie talkies, así que deben tener unas mugres grabadoras) (Lau: Dalayyy) (Mari: Lo siento, me emocioné…)

-Lo primero es relajarse, inhalen y exhalen, dejen sus mentes en blanco y solo sigan mis instrucciones... piensen en cómo creen que es su paisaje mental, verán que en su paisaje hay dos esferas de energía, una roja y otra dorada, júntenlas y se volverá chakra azul…¡comiencen!

_Hola, es Nahomi Yokai ;3 el próximo capítulo tardará un poco en actualizarse, les tengo una pregunta, ¿cual de los "OC" les ha gustado más? Mizuki, Yumiko o Natsu._

_Otra cosa, ¿qué parejas les gustaría ver? ya tengo algunas diseñadas, pero me gustaría que me dijeran cómo les gustarían los emparejamientos y ver cuales puedo cumplir._

_Con eso me despido, hasta la próxima, ¡SAYONARA!_


	5. Capitulo especial 1

**Hola, les traigo mi primer especial del fic, espero que les guste**

Capítulo especial 1: Ninjas + cuidar niños = desastre

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que habían comenzado las clases y nadie había logrado desbloquear su chakra, ya toda la aldea sabía que habían más Uchiha y que el Uchiha menor y el Uzumaki eran custodiados por Yumiko, Mizuki y Natsu, pero ellos tres todavía vivían con Naruto hasta que hubiesen arreglado el asunto de la mudanza al complejo Uchiha, actualmente se encontraban los cinco reunidos en el departamento de Naruto, Sasuke estaba leyendo su libro de jutsus básicos, Naruto estaba leyendo sobre los bijuu, Yumiko estaba leyendo un libro de artes oscuras, Natsu estaban leyendo sobre la historia de ese mundo y de los clanes mientras Mizuki leía un libro de cocina, de repente Mizuki cerró el libro, asustando a los presentes

- ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Mizuki! - gritó Yumiko

- Necesitamos dinero…

- ¿Eh? - cuestionaron todos al unísono

- Si, ya no nos queda mucho y no podemos gastar toda la fortuna Uchiha

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, sabelotodo?

Mizuki echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras veía un punto fijo en el techo, el resto volvió a su lectura, de repente la chica chasqueó los dedos

- ¡Lo tengo! - inmediatamente a todos les dió un escalofrío

- ¿Q-qué tienes Mizuki-one-chan? - preguntó Naruto nervioso por la mirada de Mizuki

- ¡Cuidaremos niños! -

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritaron todos

- Auch... pues sí, niños de cuatro, cinco años, vaya, hasta de siete, tenemos experiencia en ese campo... unos más que otros, a parte, cuando seamos gennin, esa podría ser una de nuestras misiones

- Me niego - dijo Sasuke

- Yo apoyo al teme - dijo Naruto

- ¿Ni siquiera si les comprara ramen y tomate? - preguntó Mizuki

*Minutos más tarde*

Cinco personas estaban en la calle con un cartel que decía "Cuidamos niños de entr años, 5.000 Ryo/cuatro horas" (Mari: Hace poco me acordé que el sistema monetario de las aldeas ninja era el Ryo y no los Yen) una era Mizuki, que estaba alegremente sosteniendo el cartel, otra era Yumiko, que estaba recargada en una pared con el cartel chueco en una mano, otro Natsu, que sostenía el cartel timidamente, otro Naruto con ramen en mano y el último era Sasuke con una bolsa de tomates

- No entiendo cómo los convenciste… - dijo Natsu

- Usé mis habilidades femeninas, no por nada me apodaban "talentos"

- A mi aún no me terminas de convencer... ¿Por qué no haces esto sola? - preguntó Yumiko

- Pues, pensé que, como ustedes son los Uchiha, recibiríamos más clientes, iremos al barrio Uchiha, convencí a Sasuke de ello

- No creo que eso… - Pero Natsu fue interrumpido por una horda de mujeres y hombres con niños de entre seis y ocho años, sorprendentemente el Hokage estaba hasta el frente con un niño de siete años, pelo negro y ojos onix

- Hokage-sama - dijeron todos inclinándose respetuosamente

- Nada de eso jóvenes, ¿es cierto que se ofrecen a cuidar a los niños? - preguntó el hokage

- Hai, estaremos cuidandolos el tiempo que nos paguen - dijo sonriente Mizuki

- Me gustaría que cuidasen de Konohamaru, por... ¿dos días? Voy a una reunión importante y necesito que alguien lo cuide

- Claro Hokage, lo haremos con mucho gusto, serían 60.000 Ryo en total

Muchos Shinobi empezaron pedir lo mismo, todos por un día completo o dos, en total eran unos quince niños, los cuales los siguieron hasta el complejo Uchiha (Mari: Antes que nada diré que no nos corresponden los siguientes personajes, son propiedad de sus creadores).

Eran tres niñas y doce niños sin contar a los que ya estaban ahí, sus padres eran la mayoría extranjeros, Mizuki les pidió que se sentaran para presentarse, la mayoría lo hicieron sin chistar, a excepción de Naruto, un niño de cabello blanco, orejas caninas y ojos dorados y Konohamaru

- Respira, cuenta hasta diez…

- ¡El último en salir es huevo podrido! - gritó Naruto

- ¡Nunca me ganaras! - gritó el albino

- No me daré por vencido - dijo Konohamaru

- ¡Sientense, maldita sea! - gritó Mizuki con un aura oscura a su alrededor

- Ha-ai

- /Mizuki propuso esto... y ya está desesperada, excelente/ - pensó Yumiko con una leve sonrisa

- Bien, mi nombre es Mizuki Akudorag, espero que nos podamos llevar bien, estoy aquí para ustedes, ahora tú, rubio de ojos azules

- Pero ya sabes mi nombre…

- También sé como atormentarte por el resto de tu vida y tu mayor temor

- Bien, bien... soy Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 7 años y seré Hokage, ¡de veras!

- Ahora elige a otra persona

- Mmm, al niño que parece meme - dijo Naruto apuntando a Sasuke, ocasionando las risas de todos los niños

- Mph, soy Sasuke Uchiha, 8 y eso es todo lo que deben saber de mi...

- Esque no hay nada interesante en ti - dijo Yumiko en tono sarcástico, mientras Sasuke le lanzaba una mirada asesina

- Bueno, va Sasuke

- Ese que tiene cara de perro

- Me llamo Inuyasha Taisho (Lau: ¿en serio?) (Mari: Necesitaba personajes y agarré algunos, ya dije que no nos pertenecen, así que no debería haber problema) (Lau: No me refería a eso, me refería a que pones a Inuyasha) (Mari: Me cae bien :(...) cumplí 7...¡Y NO TENGO CARA DE PERRO, EMO! - dijo el de orejas caninas enojado, pero se sentó y apuntó a un albino que estaba a su lado, tenía unos ojos dorados serios y marcas como maquillaje en el rostro - Va mi hermano

- Sesshomaru Taisho, 7 - dijo serio - Vas tu, enano - dijo apuntando a un chico de cabello amarillo/naranja y ojos cafés

- Soy Nagisa Furi, tengo 7 - dijo feliz, mientras apuntaba a un chico de cabello azul, ojos azules y lentes para la visión

- Yo me llamo Rei Furi, tengo 7 años - vio al resto y después apuntó a un chico castaño de ojos verdes

- ¿Eh? Soy Makoto Furi, tengo la misma edad - dijo sonriendo - Va Haru - dijo señalando a un niño con cabellos negros y ojos azul como el océano

- Soy Haruka Furi, tengo siete y yo sólo nado al estilo libre - dijo despreocupado

- /Hasta ahora son personajes que conocí en animes, Inuyasha y Free, el resto también es bien parecido a personajes de Free, Vocaloid, vaya, hasta de Pokemon/ - pensó Mizuki viendo al resto - Ahora elige a alguien Haru

- Rin... - dijo señalando a un niño de cabellos rojos y ojos igual de azules

- Yo soy Rin Furi, acabo de cumplir ocho hace tiempo; va el chico que se parecido a Rei - dijo señalando a el otro chico de cabello azul y ojos azules

- Yo soy Kaito Vocaru, tengo seis y medio, un gusto - dijo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de una chica de cabello verde brillante

- E-etto, yo soy Miku Vocaru, cumplí ocho años... ¿quién eres tu? - preguntó tímidamente a un chico de cabello negro y ojos café

- Yo soy Satoshi Pokerus, tengo siete años de edad

- Yo soy Kasumi Pokerus, igual, siete - dijo una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos café

- Llámenme Takeshi Pokerus, tengo seis, casi siete- dijo un niño de cabello café y ojos rasgados - Vas tu niño - dijo al joven Sarutobi

- Yo soy Konohamaru Sarutobi, tengo siete años, ¡recuérdelo! - dijo el nieto del hokage mientras apuntaba a una niña de cabello anaranjado y ojos negros

- Este, yo soy Moegi, tengo siete... vas tú - dijo ella al último niño que era castaño de ojos negros con gafas

- Yo soy Udon, tengo siete y medio, y me gustan las matemáticas - (Mari: Se darán cuenta que aquí el equipo Konohamaru tiene un año menos que Naruto, que cumple en un par de días en el fic, pero es necesario) dijo sonriente - y sólo tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué nos van a cuidar unos niños casi de nuestra misma edad? - preguntó el niño pensativo, lo que ocasionó un escándalo

La Akudorag no sabía qué hacer, no le prestaban atención y sólo estaban haciéndole preguntas, y para colmo, Yumiko no estaba. Natsu tampoco sabía qué hacer, y Naruto y Sasuke se les unieron a los demás niños. Minutos después llegó la Uchiha, sacó una bocina de gas, captando la atención de los niños, y después dijo, calmada y con aire malvado (Lau: al fin y al cabo soy Uchiha) (Mari: Entrando en el personaje) (Lau: obvio)

- Nosotros los cuidaremos porque somos más maduros que ustedes, y cualquier queja que tengan, mejor hágansela a sus padres, ya que si nos dan problemas..., sólo recuerden que ahora nosotros estamos a cargo de ustedes..., Mizuki, son todos tuyos - finalizó Yumiko, entregándole la bocina a Mizuki - y ya hice suficiente como para recibir mi paga sin trabajar más ¿no? - añade sonriendo (Lau: :D) (Mari: Floja... aunque eso es bastante razonable) (Lau: :3)

- Bien, como quieras, muchas gracias, pero si te necesitamos, vienes - dijo por vencida y dándole el dinero a Yumiko

- Ya que

Yumiko se fue con su dinero con cara de pereza; por otro lado Natsu se presentó:

- Yo soy Natsu Uchiha, la que se fue es Yumiko Uchiha, tenemos la misma edad que Mizuki

- ¿Jugamos algo? Pueden dar sus opciones - Dijo Mizuki contenta

- ¿Can-cantar? - preguntó tímidamente Miku

- ¡Luchemos! - dijo Inuyasha con un puño en el aire

- Yo sólo nado al estilo libre - dijo Haru

- ¿Jugar a los ninja? - preguntó Konohamaru

- Ya sé, juguemos a que somos ninjas que luchan en el agua y a la vez cantan - dijo en tono de broma Naruto

- Yo apoyo la idea - dijo Mizuki siguiéndole la corriente, ocasionando una risa del resto del grupo

- ¿Les gustaría aprender cómo desbloquear su chakra? - preguntó Natsu, recibiendo un sí de parte de todos, excepto de Mizuki

- Oye, estás consciente de que nosotros no sabemos como usarlo, ¿verdad? - le susurró Mizuki

- Mientras ellos no lo sepan está bien, parece que Naruto y Sasuke nos seguirán la corriente - susurró Natsu de vuelta - Bien, pónganse a meditar, no piensen en nada, es un entrenamiento de mucho tiempo, así que no dejen de hacerlo cuando se vayan, deben meditar, pensar en ir a su paisaje mental, un lugar donde ustedes guardan sus memorias, encontrarán las dos energías, Ki y Reishi, una es dorada y otra roja, respectivamente, las unen y listo, tienen su chakra desbloqueado, lo que necesitan después es control, pero ocupan tener un maestro que los guíe, que sea un shinobi experimentado

- Neee, es mucho trabajo ¿no crees? - dijo Inuyasha, viendo que algunos ya se habían dormido

- Cuesta más trabajo hacerlo que decirlo - respondió Natsu

- Vamos, voy por mi iPod para poner música tranquila - dijo Mizuki corriendo por su aparato electrónico

- ¿iPod? - preguntaron algunos confundidos

- No lo comprenderían - respondió Natsu con una gota de sudor anime en la sien

Mizuki volvió con su aparato en la mano, al principio todos hacían preguntas, pero decidieron callar cuando vieron que Mizuki los amenazó con un rociador que contenía un líquido de dudosa procedencia; todos se pusieron en pose de meditación mientras escuchaban una música que parecía como una cascada, viento y aves, como si estuvieran en el bosque mismo... pero no pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando alguien habló

- Esto es aburrido - dijo Konohamaru

- Sí, hay que hacer otra cosa - dijo Kaito

- ¡Bromas! - dijo Naruto

- No eres tan tonto como pareces Naruto, apoyo tu idea - dijo Yumiko acostada en un sofá

- ¿Y tú cuando llegaste? - preguntó Mizuki un poco asustada (Lau: fácil mientras leía el libro de artes oscuras ví un título que decía Kamehameha, así que lo salté y en el siguiente decía teletransporte) (Mari: Aaaaaanda...)

- ¿Eso importa? Vamos, será divertido - dijo Yumiko empujando a todos fuera de la casa, ella y Naruto estaban haciendo planes bastante fáciles pero a la vez complejos (Lau: esto se está poniendo interesante :3)

- ¿Por que tengo un mal presentimiento? - se preguntó a si misma Mizuki - ¿Alguien que no quiera participar? - preguntó ahora hacia los niños para ver si alguno estaba inseguro y no lo quería hacer, pero ninguno habló

- Ya estamos listos, vengan, debemos ir a la plaza - dijo Naruto caminando hacia dicho lugar

Y así llegaron a la desastrosa situación actual...

- ¡DETENGANSE!

- Yumiko, ¡¿como se te ocurre hacer esa broma?! - gritó la Akudorag mientras esquivaba otra escoba

- Era una pequeña broma - respondió Uchiha mientras saltaba a otro edificio

- ¿¡Y un maldito zorro naranja del tamaño de una montaña es una "pequeña broma"?! - gritó Sasuke pintado de rojo con bigotes, orejas y hasta una cola de zorro

- No es tan grave - dijo Inuyasha agachandose y esquivando un zapato

- ¡Si, sólo es un... !

- Holograma, Naruto, es un holograma - repitió Yumiko por quinceava vez en ese día

- Kaito-nii... tengo miedo - susurró Miku en disfraz de conejo

El grupo de chicos chocó con alguien, al subir sus miradas vieron a... el hokage y los padres de los niños

- Oh...mier** - susurró Mizuki

- jejeje - rieron todos nerviosos mientras caminaban disimuladamente hacia atrás pero siendo detenidos por una horda de gente furioso

- Será mejor que tengan una excusa bastante creíble...

- ¡T-todo es culpa de Udon!

Y se dieron en la fuga de nuevo, llegaron al bosque y se detuvieron a descansar

- Eso estuvo cerca - dijo Nagisa limpiándose el sudor de la frente

- Hai - dijeron todos mientras se echaban al suelo a descansar

- ¿Les digo qué es raro? - preguntó Natsu

Nadie respondió, pero dieron a entender que querían las respuesta

- No había no una madre en esa horda ni con el hokage

- Las madres son misericordiosas - dijoTakeshi

Suspiraron y cerraron los ojos...

Silencio...

Más silencio...

Todavía más silencio...

- ¡¿Niños...?!

- ¡Corran como si no hubiese mañana! - gritó Kaito

Pero ya era muy tarde, las madres los habían agarrado, el resto de el día se escuchaban gritos de niños desde el bosque, por lo que los niños de todo el mundo rezaron por las almas caídas que sufrieron la furia de una madre colérica

Bueno, con eso termina el especial, feliz Halloween, día de muertos o lo que sea que celebren en su mundo

Nahomi Yokai, Fuera!

SAYONARA!


End file.
